


A Cruel Place

by vrwcr



Series: Darkness Falls [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrwcr/pseuds/vrwcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World Is A Cruel Place, Sometimes it hits with the force of a bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cruel Place

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a flashfic. Dome for no other reason than i felt like doing it, gave myself a time limit of an hour.

The World was a cruel place.

She knew that.

Had known it for a long time.

This just made it all the more real.

A young girl dressed in nothing more than rags.

Her blond hair tied back.

A bullet through her right eye.

It was always the right eye.

The Patriot shook.

Not because of a shaking hand.

Never because of that.

 

The World was cruel place.

"There's only room for one Boss and one Snake."

The Patriot shook.

The Bullet fired.

The True Patriot Died.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to pay tribute to one of my favourite characters in MGS, The Boss. Who in my mind is cooler than Big Boss. I even got my hands on a model of The Boss.


End file.
